


Strawberry Red Surprise

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, The Mentalist Big Bang 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Choose your enemies carefully 'cause they will define you.</i> (U2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Strawberries and Cream AU. Written for The Mentalist Big Bang at mentalist_bb. A huge thank you to my artist branquignole and to my beta MerriWyllow, who also helped me develop the plot.   
> Cover image courtesy of branquignole.

 

His fingers trembled ever so slightly as he pocketed the doctor's prescription and stepped out of the building. Considering the kind of life he'd been leading for over a decade now, liver cancer was the last thing he expected could cause his death and yet, that was exactly what was happening according to his doctor.

As likely as not he wasn't going to live enough to see the outcome of his carefully crafted scheme; the one that would see the downfall of Madeleine Hightower, and Patrick Jane by default. It felt oddly ironic that death was going to take him out of his enemy's grasp, far before either of them could manage to get the upper hand in the battle of wits they'd engaged about seven years ago.

For the briefest of moments he felt truly sorry for little Charlene. He'd grown fond of her after his own fashion, she was a kind soul and the most affectionate of daughters; he didn't doubt that she would sorely miss him when he was no more. Once again the irony of the whole situation wasn't lost on him, if only she knew the truth then her feelings for him would be entirely different.

However, the thing he regretted most was the fact that his longtime nemesis would be robbed of his vengeance, and that wouldn't even happen because he'd been the one to defeat him. He felt like he owed him something for devoting his entire life to his chase; given the fact that he was going to die anyway, he might as well give his foe his heart's desire, and spare himself some suffering at the same time.

Taking a deep breath he crossed the street and stopped a cab, while he mentally prepared himself for a completely different course of action than the one he'd been planning for years. As he leaned back against the seat he decided that fate might still have a thing or two in store for him and the man he'd come to think of as a friend in spite of their rivalry. The prospect of taunting Patrick Jane even from the grave sent a pleasant thrill down his spine; that was why he decided he would arrange for a message to be sent to him once everything was over.

 

* * *

 

O'Laughlin had sent word that Patrick Jane would be meeting Gale Bertram at the mall; that was the perfect occasion for what he had in mind, and all of a sudden Hightower's life didn't matter anything to him anymore. There he was now, sitting at a table of the café and pretending to read the Sacramento Examiner, while unobtrusively watching the conversation between the consultant and the CBI director.

It kind of amused him that Patrick suspected Bertram of being his mole; the poor guy surely wouldn't hurt a fly, the only thing that mattered to him was his career, and his career only. He smiled inwardly when Patrick shooed away the CBI director; he knew that his opponent would eventually make the connection and expose his mole, something which actually made him feel proud.

_Choose your enemies carefully 'cause they will define you_

_Make them interesting 'cause in some ways they will mind you_

_They're not there in the beginning but when your story ends_

_Gonna last with you longer than your friends_

He'd heard that song over the radio a couple of days ago, and he couldn't help but think it summed up his relationship with Patrick Jane quite nicely; his enemy had made his life all the more interesting, it was a pity they had to say goodbye so soon. However, he was there with him at the end of his story, and that was all that mattered now.

The cellphone ringing quickly snapped him out of his reverie. He wasn't expecting to hear Teresa Lisbon's voice at the other end of the line, but he didn't actually mind. As for Craig O'Laughlin, his life had been doomed ever since he started slowly but steadily growing fond of his fiancée; he for one surely wouldn't cry over his loss.

 

* * *

 

When the call was over he picked up the newspaper once more, waiting for realization to dawn on Patrick. It was a pleasure for him to fake indifference as his enemy finally stood a few feet away from him, looking down at him with a manic glint in his eyes.

"Well met, my friend," he murmured, still staring at the paper he kept open in front of him. "This moment has been a long time coming."

"Who are you?" Patrick Jane shot back, his voice as cold and dangerous as a steel blade.

"I think you know who I am. I have many names, but some people call me Red John."

A silence fell, so thick they could cut it with a knife.

"How do I know you're not just another of his minions?"

He offered Patrick a smile, then gestured for him to sit down. "Let's talk a bit, shall we?"

His enemy's eyes narrowed as he finally noticed the revolver hidden inside the folded newspaper that rested on the small table, then he did as asked.

"What have you done to my daughter?"

Of course that would be Patrick's most pressing question, not knowing about his child's fate was even worse than being positive about her death. His smile widened slightly, and he all but shook his head.

"I did what I had to do, nothing more and nothing less."

Patrick Jane turned even paler, and he could see him struggling to control the turmoil of his emotions.

"Tell me," the other pressed again, his hands buried in his pockets.

"I'm here because I want to release you from the curse you've been under. I'm not worth ruining your life, Patrick."

A flash of pain crossed his opponent's features, as if he was remembering the moment his life was changed forever; the night he came home to find his wife dead under a smiling face painted in her own blood, and his daughter was nowhere to be found.

The next thing he was aware of were three loud bangs, and a searing pain that shot through his chest. His fingers slipped away from the gun he'd been wielding and he felt himself falling; his last thought was that things had gone exactly according to his plan, then everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

The first familiar face she woke up to after being swept away to the hospital was Cho. However, her relief upon seeing him didn't last long; her second in command reluctantly informed her that Jane had shot a man at the mall, and her heart promptly sank.

In the next few days she received a visit from none less than Gale Bertram. The CBI director was all too keen on applying damage limitation where possible, therefore avoiding a scandal that could destroy the reputation of the whole bureau; he all but begged her to come back to work as soon as feasibly possible, and reading between the lines Lisbon could tell he truly hoped they could prove that Timothy Carter was indeed Red John.

A CBI consultant gunning down California's deadliest serial killer was one thing, while the same consultant going nuts and shooting an innocent man was entirely another. She prayed to God that Jane was right; that Carter turned out to be Red John, so that they could leave this sorry mess firmly behind their backs. She wasn't happy with Jane exacting revenge by his own hand; but since she couldn't undo what he'd done, it would be a relief to know that at least there wasn't a serial killer breathing down their necks anymore.

The crazy look in Jane's eyes every time he dealt with Red John had always scared her; although she understood his pain upon the loss of his wife and child, she couldn't approve of him turning into a murderer right before her very eyes. Jane seemed to be completely unable to deal with the loss of his precious family, especially since the police had never managed to find his daughter's body.

Lisbon had wondered time and time again why the serial killer had gone so far as changing his modus operandi and taking the little girl away with him; she knew that for a long time Jane had clung to the faint hope that Charlotte could be still alive somewhere, but then the possible outcomes of such a situation were even scarier than death itself. Almost every night before she fell asleep she offered a silent prayer for Jane and his daughter; she couldn't even deal with the prospect of a madman torturing an innocent child before killing them and yet, that happened far more often than she was willing to admit.

 

* * *

 

In the end she chose to sign out of the hospital as soon as the doctors allowed her to; her shoulder still hurt like hell, but Jane was her best friend and she couldn't suppress the urge to do anything within her power in order to help him. Cho and Rigsby raised a questioning eyebrow when she stepped back into the bullpen; she stubbornly refused to acknowledge their worry over her current condition and ordered them to go back working on the case.

A pang of guilt shot through her chest as her eyes rested on Van Pelt's somber face; the young agent insisted that she needed to focus on her job instead of what had happened and yet, Lisbon couldn't help but think it was unfair of them to pretend that everything was fine about her. However, she knew that if their roles were exchanged, then she would just do the same; that was why she eventually relented, and allowed Grace to take part into the investigation.

It was a small mercy that Bertram had chosen not to take the case away from them; given their involvement with the main suspect he would have been more than justified to assign the investigation to another team, but he wanted this case closed fast and with as little fuss as possible. Of course they couldn't alter the truth, though it was obvious that they would do anything to prove Jane's innocence, or to find any evidence that could speak into his favor in front of a jury.

By midafternoon Lisbon was all too aware of the brewing headache that was threatening to turn into a full-blown migraine, but she was still determined not to waste any time. Every minute was precious; that was why she summoned all her team members into her office, so that they could brief her about the latest developments in the case.

"What do we have?" she asked in her most professional tone, though she hated the tiny hint of vulnerability that had managed to seep into her voice.

"Timothy Carter, a well-respected local businessman, devoted father, no criminal records. He's survived by his thirteen-year-old adoptive daughter, Charlene."

Lisbon's heart sank even further at the mention of Carter's daughter; even if Jane was right and the man was actually the serial killer that had slaughtered his family, he'd still robbed a girl of her father and that was something she found incredibly difficult to reconcile herself with. Cho went on summing up all the evidence that had been discovered at the crime scene; there was a gun inside the folded newspaper that had undoubtedly belonged to the victim, and they also had his cellphone with the trace of a received call from O'Laughlin's number at 13:15.

A shiver ran down her spine at the memory of the dramatic moments after the FBI agent was shot down by Hightower and Van Pelt; she'd spoken to Carter moments prior to his death, but what mattered most was that they could prove he was involved with Red John's mole at the very least. They were still waiting for the warrant that would allow them to go through the footage of the security cameras, and she clung to the hope that they could also prove that the man had been pointing his gun at Jane at the time of the murder. That would allow them to rule it out as self-defense, no matter that they were well aware this couldn't have been farther from the truth when it came to their friend's real motives.

Van Pelt had managed to get an unofficial glimpse into Carter's medical records, and even Cho raised his eyebrow in surprise when she announced that the man was suffering from terminal cancer. Perhaps that was exactly what had prompted him to come out in the light and face his enemy, as a sort of twisted form of suicide that would suit Red John's disturbed personality.

 

* * *

 

It was well into the evening when Cho kindly but firmly reminded her that she was still recovering from a gunshot wound, and was therefore supposed to get some rest. Lisbon only agreed because weariness was finally taking its toll on her; the pain in her shoulder had grown almost unbearable in spite of the painkillers, and she needed to be at her best if she really wanted to get Jane out of the mess he'd gotten himself into.

She threw a meaningful glance at Rigsby before leaving, making sure he would take care of Van Pelt in turn. By the time she crawled into her apartment she was feeling dizzy and a bit sick, so she chose to forgo dinner and went straight to bed.

Her last thought before falling asleep was for Timothy Carter's daughter. In a way she felt responsible for what Jane had done, and that meant she had a responsibility for the orphaned teenager; given the fact that her friend was currently in jail, it was up to her to make things better for the girl.

She also needed to go and visit Jane in jail, but that was something she would just leave to another day.


	3. Chapter 3

A wistful smile tugged at his lips as he rested his eyes on the familiar figure that was sitting across the table of the visiting room. It felt so good to see her, safe and sound in spite of the pain in her shoulder she was struggling to conceal, that for a fleeting moment he almost regretted his actions; there was the distinct possibility he would never get the chance to see her again, and he couldn't deny that was a high price for getting his revenge.

However, deep down he'd always known he was going to kill Red John in spite of Lisbon's efforts to save him; he owed it to his family, and now he was well prepared to live with the consequences of his actions. The man that had slaughtered his wife and child was no more, that was all that mattered; and while he didn't get the serial killer to confess what he'd done to his precious daughter, perhaps it was a small mercy that he would never know all the gritty details about her death.

Slowly he sat down and peeked into the paper bag that was resting on the table. His eyes watered at the sight of a blueberry muffin, of course Lisbon would remember that little detail from the last time he'd been in jail; however, he wasn't so sure he would manage to get out anytime soon this time around.

"It's good to see you," he murmured softly, not daring to reach across the table and touch her hand. That would be another penance for his sins; for years he'd been seeking comfort in the small gestures and touches he used to share with her and now, it was all over.

"How are you?" she asked, somewhat unnecessarily. It must be hard for her to face the fact that he'd finally succeeded in doing exactly what she never wanted him to, but she was too kind a soul to let him down after all they'd been through.

"I'm fine. I've done what I had to. It's finally over."

She shook her head. "It's not over yet. We still have to get you out of here."

_And prove whether the man you killed was really Red John_ , that was what she didn't dare to say; but he could clearly see the though written all over her face, as he always did.

"I shot him dead, Lisbon. And I'm ready to face whatever fate a jury decides I deserve."

Once again she shook her head stubbornly, and looked him straight in the eyes. "You know I can't approve of what you've done, but I'm still not going to let you rot in jail. I'm going to prove that Timothy Carter was indeed Red John, and that you killed him in self-defense."

Jane promptly raised his palm. "It wasn't self-defense, we both know that."

"I don't care," Lisbon blurted out, and she immediately clutched her shoulder as if seeking a brief respite from the pain. "It wouldn't be the first time you lied through your teeth in order to save your sorry ass, would it?"

The fact that she was all too willing to let him get away with murder spoke volumes about their friendship, and he felt truly touched that she cared so much about him in spite of everything he'd put her through.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Carter was holding you at gunpoint, the videotape from the mall security proves that. All you have to do is keep your head and let us do the rest."

He turned serious. "You've been shot, you should be at the hospital."

"It's not only about you," she said with a wry smile. "Bertram wants this case closed as much as I do."

"I bet old Gale would do anything to avoid a scandal. It's not good publicity for the bureau."

"Something like that, yeah."

"What about the rest of the team?"

"You're like family to them, why shouldn't they want to help you?"

With that she finally stood up and made to leave; he watched her as she walked away from his sight, then meekly followed the guard back to his cell. His brow furrowed as he noticed the letter that was resting on the pillow of his cot, he hesitated a moment before reaching for it and tearing the envelope open.

 

* * *

 

The next visit Lisbon paid that day was to Charlene Carter. The girl was in the care of the social services now, but it wasn't that difficult for a cop to arrange a meeting with the relative of a murder victim. Charlene didn't look exactly pleased, as likely as not she'd heard Lisbon's name over the news and was all too well aware that she worked with the man that had killed her father.

The teenager reminded her of herself, aged twelve; she'd been so angry at the person who'd robbed her of her beloved mother, and that was exactly how Charlene was probably feeling right now. Once more she felt guilt washing over her like a tide; she'd always felt responsible for Jane's actions and now, she had failed spectacularly in her attempt to control him. It wasn't fair that a girl of thirteen had to suffer because of his actions, she was pretty sure that wasn't what Jane's family would have wanted if they had had any say over the matter.

"My father was a good man," Charlene repeated. "He didn't deserve to die."

"I'm sorry," Lisbon whispered, and the pain in her shoulder was nothing if compared to the pang of sympathy that shot through her chest. "I know what it means to lose a parent. I was about your age when my mother was killed."

"Murdered?" the girl asked, and for the first time she turned her full attention to her interlocutor.

"It was a drunken driver accident, the other person didn't even stop to check whether she was still alive. You can call it a murder if you want."

Charlene let out a sob, and tears began trickling down her cheeks at last. "I don't understand. Why did your friend had to kill my dad?"

"His wife and child were murdered by the serial killer Red John; he's been chasing him ever since."

"Dad wasn't a serial killer," the teenager uttered once again, but her voice sounded a bit unsure this time.

On a sudden impulse Lisbon threw her arms around the girl and tried her best to soothe her. Charlene promptly gave in to her embrace, she needed all the comfort she could get now that she was utterly alone without any surviving relatives that could take care of her.

"I'm afraid," she heard the girl murmur under her breath, and instinctively tightened her hold a bit.

"You're not alone," Lisbon said with conviction. "I'll look after you, I promise."

She was almost sure that was exactly what the teenager needed to hear at this moment in time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you mean that Lisbon really intends to adopt that girl?"

Rigsby was literally gaping at him, and Cho couldn't help but mentally shaking his head at how naïve his colleague still was at times. Of course Lisbon would want to help an orphaned teenager; it reminded her of the tragedy in her youth, and then there was the fact she always had the tendency to feel responsible for Jane's misdemeanors, no matter whether she could have been able to prevent them or not.

"She just took information about foster parenting. If you're so keen on having more details, you'll just have to ask her."

The look of fear that crossed Risgby's face left little to no doubt that he would never dare to do as much; that was exactly what Cho thought, it wasn't up to them to question their boss's decisions when it came to her personal life. And while Charlene Carter was closely related to the case at hand, what Lisbon decided to do about her was none of their business.

"Isn't it weird that Carter's daughter is going to live with the boss? I mean, Jane shot her dad – and we all know how much Lisbon cares for him."

"Why don't you stop discussing the boss' private life and focus on the job instead?" Van Pelt cut in sharply. "She's trying to do the right thing, I would probably do the same if I were in her shoes."

Rigsby promptly clamped his mouth shut, then hurried back to his desk. He always avoided upsetting his former girlfriend, even more so now that she was still struggling to cope with the whole O'Laughlin debacle. Cho didn't question her reasons for coming back straight to work, he was just worried that she was reaching the end of her tether and could lose it at any given moment; what had happened with Jane only concurred to set them all on the edge even further.

All eyes turned to Lisbon as she strode into the bullpen, and he stood up to brief her about the newest developments. Gale Bertram had eventually relented, allowing the CBI to put Madeleine Hightower under their protection; her life had been threatened by Red John's mole, and that only backed up her story about the serial killer trying to frame her.

Lisbon was clearly pleased at the news; she'd always respected her former boss, and Cho had a shrinking suspicion she'd also started to like her in spite of their early differences of opinion. As for himself, he was genuinely relieved that another of the serial killer's plans was falling apart at last, and that an innocent person wouldn't have to pay for his crimes.

 

* * *

 

A couple of weeks later Charlene was finally standing in the living room of Lisbon's apartment, staring at her surroundings in an attempt to decipher the owner's personality. She still had no idea why she'd agreed to accept the woman as her foster parent, even if it was a temporary solution; there was something about Lisbon that prompted her to feel safe, though she couldn't pinpoint what it was. The teenager felt like she could trust her, and that was more than enough at this moment in time.

"We're taking today off," Lisbon said cheerfully. "You'll get back to school tomorrow."

Charlene huffed, then slumped into the couch, her curls bouncing all around her. "Do I really have to? I mean, my father just died."

"Your therapist thinks that you should try going back to your routine, do normal stuff like all the kids of your age. And I agree with her."

"Being a shrink doesn't make her always right," she countered once more, before wandering off to the kitchen. A basket of strawberries was resting on the counter and she started nibbling at them, only to stare back at Lisbon defiantly when she entered the kitchen.

"What?" she prompted petulantly. "I like strawberries."

"There must be some cream in the fridge," Lisbon replied with a smirk. "You can help yourself if you want."

That was when the first genuine smile crept to the girl's lips, and she pushed the basket towards the woman. "Want some?" she offered, and Lisbon casually picked a strawberry for herself.

 

* * *

 

The next time Lisbon went to visit Jane in jail she marveled at the change he seemed to have gone through. Every trace of his usual confidence had disappeared from his eyes, he looked shattered for some reason but he stubbornly refused to explain.

"Hey," she started tentatively, but he didn't seem to heed her; he barely looked at her at all.

Leaning over the table she struggled to make eye contact. "You okay?"

"Sure, Lisbon. Never better."

She could tell he was lying, and yet knew from experience that pressing him further would be of no avail. If anything, it would only make him raise his walls even higher.

"Right," she sighed after a moment. "We're still to make any major breaks on your case."

He shook his head. "I never asked you to do this."

"You didn't have to. I'm your friend, and your superior as well."

"I'm not worth it," he replied somewhat wistfully. "You'd better let me go."

"I can't do that, you know it well enough."

"I do, and that's what makes everything even harder. I wish I could say something horrible to make you hate me, but I'm too weak to willingly let you go."

"Please, don't. I want to be here for you, Jane."

"I know."

A 'thank you' hung in the air, but in the end the words never passed his lips. All he did was bowing his head and waiting for her to leave.

She'd wanted to let him know about Carter's daughter, and the fact that the two of them were currently living under the same roof; but she didn't quite know how to tell him, and in the end simply let the matter drop. Life in jail was probably taking its toll on her friend, the last thing she needed to do was add more weight to the burden of guilt he'd been carrying for the past seven years.

It worried her that Charlene had started asking to see the man that had killed her father; that was something Lisbon could easily arrange given her position within law enforcement and yet, she didn't think it would be a good idea, either for Jane or for the teenager herself. Charlene was still going through the grieving process, and thinking back to her own experience she was almost grateful she never got the chance to know the identity of the other person involved in the accident where her mother lost her life.

"I'll get you out of here," she promised Jane once again, but she was the one who most needed to hear it. For all that all evidence pointed to a not guilty verdict, they still hadn't managed to prove that Timothy Carter was actually the serial killer they'd been chasing for so long; the very idea of Red John being still out there sent shivers down her spine, even though the alternative was telling an innocent girl that her beloved father was nothing but a monster.

Wearily she stepped out of the building; glancing at her watch she saw she still had an hour before her appointment with the physical therapist, and decided that a walk through the park would help her calm her nerves. There were so many things going on at the same time, she was currently struggling to find the time to look after her physical health, let alone her mental one.

In the end she chose to forgo her walk in favor of spending the next half an hour or so inside the nearby church. Lisbon always liked the quiet, and that also gave her the chance to offer a silent prayer for Jane, her team members, and young Charlene as well. She hoped that everything would eventually fall back into place, so that they could all move on with their lives at long last.

God knew how much they truly deserved it, regardless of any sin they might have committed in the past; Red John had made them pay already, and that was more than enough in her humble opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

Deep down she was all too aware that she shouldn't be doing this; however, Charlene had been begging time and time again for Lisbon to allow her to see Jane, said that was what she needed before she could finally move on. In the end she just gave in, and there she was now, sitting beside the teenager in the visiting room while waiting for a guard to bring in her friend.

Jane winced visibly at the sight of Charlene; somehow he must have guessed exactly who she was, and simply couldn't bring himself to look the girl in the eyes. Lisbon took a steady breath before finally opening her mouth.

"This is Timothy Carter's daughter, she needs to talk to you."

The last thing she was expecting was Jane breaking out and crying. "I'm sorry," he whispered in between the sobs that racked his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?" Charlene snapped suddenly. "It's a bit late now, my father's dead."

With that she abruptly stood up and fled the room. Lisbon exchanged a brief look with the guard that was standing beside the entrance, then followed the teenager outside.

"I thought I was ready," the girl murmured nervously as she paced the corridor. "Now I'm not sure I'll ever be."

Lisbon shook her head. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have agreed to taking you here in the first place."

Charlene wrapped her arms tightly around her chest, as if to protect herself from an unnamed danger. "You said he lost his family. Why can't he understand how much it hurts to be robbed of someone you love?"

The truth was that Jane has been blaming himself over the death of his family, rather than Red John; that was why he'd always been unable to let the past go, she believed that his urge to slay the serial killer was a subconscious way of punishing himself. However, she surely couldn't explain that to a vulnerable teenager.

"I'll be back in a minute. Wait for me, will you?"

The girl only nodded, and she went back into the room.

 

* * *

 

"Why did you bring her here?" Jane asked in a broken voice, and she reached over to cover his hand with her own.

"She said she needed to look you in the eye before she could reconcile with everything that happened. I should have known better than to agree."

His hand trembled, and she couldn't help but notice the haunted look in his eyes. "Whatever happens, promise me you're never going to do anything of the kind again. That girl has suffered enough, she doesn't deserve any of this."

"Jane," she started, but he promptly cut her off.

"Forget about me, Lisbon. I'm right where I'm supposed to be. You were right; criminals have to pay for their misdeeds, and that's exactly what I am."

She'd never expected to hear such words coming out of Jane's mouth, especially when it came to his deadly nemesis; however, he looked dangerously near to a nervous breakdown, the best thing she could do was give him some space in the hope he would eventually calm down.

"I have to take Charlene back home. Take care of yourself."

Bracing herself for the impending conversation with the teenager, she got up and walked away.

 

* * *

 

"I'm pretty sure that any jury would rule it out as self-defense," Van Pelt said with conviction. "Evidence is too strong."

The young agent was probably right, and yet Lisbon couldn't help but worry all the same. Upon their last meeting Jane had seemed to be in a fragile state of mind, she dreaded what would happen if he lost it and pleaded guilty at the trial.

The only silver lining to her current predicament was that Charlene was finally making progress, at least according to her therapist. Lisbon had ended up sharing Jane's sad story with the girl upon a bowl of ice cream and strawberries; and while she was still adamant that her father wasn't the man he'd been looking for, she was making the first steps towards reconciling with his motives at the very least.

Somehow it also helped that Carter's doctor had confirmed he wouldn't have had much time to live either way; that didn't justify Jane for taking his life, but at least the man was spared a painful agony and that was a small mercy in the whole debacle. Charlene wondered why her father had never mentioned anything about his health conditions, but Lisbon knew that no parent would be willing to share such news with a thirteen-year-old.

She was cradling a mug of coffee back to her office when Van Pelt called once more; apparently there were some irregularities about Charlene's adoption, though every effort had been made in order to cover up the traces. Lisbon frowned at the news, and an odd sense of foreboding ran down her spine; it was as good a lead as any and yet, given Jane's recent inexplicable behavior she was starting to feel that the girl might be the key to the mystery somehow.

That was why she needed to see him again.

 

* * *

 

"Now you'll tell me what's going on here."

"I don't know what you mean," Jane said sullenly, staring down at his hands he kept folded in his lap.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean. What's up with Charlene Carter?"

He visibly flinched, therefore confirming her suspicions. At first she'd believed he was simply feeling guilty over the murder of the girl's father, but now her instincts told her there was much more to it than she thought at first.

"Why are you asking? Is she alright?"

"Jane. You've been acting strangely ever since her visit, and now it turns out there's something unclear about her past. You'd better tell me what you know, or that guard over there won't be able to prevent me from kicking the living daylights out of you."

His lips trembled ever so slightly, and she could see the exact moment he gave into her request. "She's not Carter's daughter. He told me so."

The revelation took her breath away for a moment. "I can't believe you chose to hide such a big part of the conversation you shared with him before his death."

Jane shook his head helplessly. "It wasn't then. He arranged for a letter to be delivered after his death."

"What?"

"I was right, Red John didn't kill my daughter. He took her away instead."

Her heart was pounding in her ears, she knew what his next words would be even before he opened his mouth again.

"Charlene's my daughter. Red John has been secretly laughing at me for all these years, he actually enjoyed playing the part of the devoted father to the girl whose mother he'd murdered."


	6. Chapter 6

In the end Lisbon had managed to snatch the famous letter from Jane's hands. He'd been keeping it hidden inside the mattress of his cell cot, and even when she finally succeeded in getting her hands on it he made her promise she wasn't going to show it to any living soul. She reluctantly agreed, but warned him that she wouldn't keep it secret for forever; everyone in California needed proof positive that Red John was truly dead and gone, and that was exactly what that letter was.

Of course it could be a fake, and yet she had a feeling that it perfectly fitted everything else they knew about the serial killer, and the circumstances of Timothy Carter's death. She understood Jane's reasons for wanting to keep it secret; he needed to protect his own daughter, and the revelation that her presumed father was actually the man who'd brutally slaughtered her mother would probably break her.

However, it wasn't fair that they allowed Red John to get away with what he'd done; Lisbon couldn't bear the prospect of the serial killer taunting Jane even from the grave, and Charlene – _Charlotte_ – deserved to know about her real father anyway.

She chose Jane's attic to hide herself from prying eyes, then opened the envelope with trembling fingers. Later on she would send the letter to a forensic technician that was an old friend of hers from her time at the academy, along with a sample of Carter's handwriting; she felt a bit guilty for breaking her promise so soon, but then that was exactly what Jane did all the time, and there was so much at stake this time around.

Taking a deep breath she started reading the letter.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Patrick,_

_Here I am, writing you a message once more. It's been a long while since the last time, I hope you've been doing fine all these years._

_(By the way, I feel we should be on a first name basis now. I am confident that you won't mind.)_

_I've always hoped that things would go differently between us, you've been a worthy opponent and I truly enjoyed battling wits with you. Unfortunately it seems that I'm running out of time, so I won't get to see which of us would have prevailed in the end._

_It doesn't seem fair that such a trivial thing as liver cancer has to rob us of the final showdown we've been working towards for so long; that's why I'm offering you a sporting chance to get exactly what you wish for._

_If you end up killing me, as I hope, you'll just spare me from the suffering of an undignified agony that would be truly mortifying for someone like me. As for you, you'll get your heart's desire; you'll have the revenge you've been seeking for so long, even though I doubt that's what your wife would have wanted from you._

_Yes, your precious wife. I still remember how she was that night; she smelled like coal tar soap and lavender, and she didn't cry even once for fear of waking up your daughter._

_Her wish was granted, your child never woke up. When I tiptoed to her room she was fast asleep, clutching onto her stuffed unicorn; and then I knew._

_I couldn't kill her._

_That was why I simply scooped her up in my arms and carried her away. She smelled like sweat and strawberries and cream, her tiny body was so warm against my chest; when she finally woke up we were far from the house, I told her that her parents had died in a car accident and that I was going to look after her from then on._

_Later on I planted a large amount of blood in a secluded place of the beach, then falsified the ME's report so that they would tell it was indeed Charlotte's blood. You would still be in doubt since they didn't find the body, but that only added that little more thrill to my plan._

_I changed the girl's name to Charlene, planted a hypnotic suggestion on her so that she wouldn't remember her real family; I truly enjoyed seeing her grew up, she always was a beautiful child and has now blossomed into a wonderful teenager._

_It grieves my heart to think of the pain my death will cause to her, but I find some comfort at the thought of the terrible dilemma you'll find yourself in after reading this letter. Your child is right there in front of you and yet, you cannot reach her._

_Of course you won't spend the rest of your days in jail, I arranged things so that they won't doubt you killed me in self-defense. However, your daughter would still hate you for robbing her of the only father she can remember; you could tell her the whole truth, I give that to you, but are you really willing to?_

_I bet no child could ever be happy upon discovering that their parent was a murderer, even more so when it comes to the murderer of their own mother. Are you ready to put her through this, Patrick? Or would you rather face the fact that she'll always hate you as a consequence of what you've done to me?_

_I leave the choice to you, my friend. My time is over, I don't expect to live for much longer._

_Forever yours,_

_Timothy Carter, aka 'Red John'_

 

* * *

 

By the time she reached the end of the letter, a lump had settled in Lisbon's throat and her eyes were filled with tears. She made a silent promise that the monster wasn't going to win; she'd always wanted to settle things right, even more so now that she knew the whole truth.

If Jane wasn't willing to break the news to his daughter, then she would find another way. Red John might have planted a suggestion on Charlotte so that she wouldn't remember about her past, but Jane had taught her that there was always a trigger that would snap the subject out of hypnosis.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, that was what people used to say; and she had a very distinct idea about what might work for Jane's daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Cho immediately noticed there was something big going on, the look on Lisbon's face said it all. She asked all her team members to meet her at O'Malley's, the same place Jane had chosen to reveal them about the list of suspects and his plan to catch Red John's mole. That plan had backfired in ways none of them were expecting, but there seemed to be some light at the end of the tunnel as the day of the trial drew closer.

"I have a piece of evidence that would strongly support the theory that Timothy Carter was indeed Red John. Jane has made me promise not to use it yet, so I'll still have to work on that; however, there is something very important you have to know."

Nobody dared to interrupt the boss, they merely gave an understanding nod and waited for her to go on. He watched as Rigsby instinctively rested his hand on Van Pelt's shoulder; the redhead didn't seem to notice, her whole attention was entirely focused on what Lisbon would say next.

"You were right Grace, Charlene's adoption was anything but legal. She's in fact no one else than Jane's daughter, Red John chose to kidnap her instead of killing her."

Even Cho widened his eyes in surprise at the unexpected news; as likely as not that would be enough to prove that Carter was nothing but a bastard and the serial killer they'd been after for so long, and he couldn't entirely blame his friend for gunning him down after all he'd done.

"What are we going to do now?" Risgby asked somewhat anxiously. The sooner this was over, the better; the Red John debacle was taking its toll on all team members, and of course Rigsby would worry especially over Van Pelt.

"I have a plan," Lisbon answered, her usual authority finally back in place. "If it doesn't work, then we'll have to think of something else.

 

* * *

 

Charlene had started opening up to her of late; she'd been sharing things about her father, and how they used to spend their time together. Lisbon had avoided sharing her discovery with the teenager for much obvious reasons; then there was also the fact she needed the girl to start remembering of her own, rather than messing up with her memory and feelings.

"I have tomorrow off work," she announced that evening, as they were curled up on the couch watching a romantic comedy. "I was thinking you could skip school, come with me on a little trip I have to take."

"Where to?" Charlene asked warily, and all of a sudden Lisbon was reminded of what Jane used to tell her; that she was a terrible liar, and her eyes always gave her away.

Given the fact that the girl sitting beside her was none else than Jane's daughter, she would probably guess that there had to be some hidden motives behind that trip; however, she hoped that the teenager wouldn't let the opportunity to skip school slip right through her fingers.

"Malibu. It's beautiful there, we could even take a dip in the ocean if we want to."

"Deal. You'll have to buy me a swimming suit though, I don't have any with me."

Lisbon offered her a smile, then focused back on the movie that was playing onscreen.

 

* * *

 

Much to her own surprise, Charlene actually enjoyed the trip. During the long drive to Malibu Lisbon went as far as sharing some tales about her youth; and while she did her best to make them sound funny, the teenager didn't fail to read between the lines. Teresa Lisbon had surely gone through a difficult childhood, but all the troubles she'd been through had only turned her into a stronger person.

That was probably what she liked most about her; her strength, and the fact that she always struggled to help other people, no matter whether they deserved it or not. For the briefest of moments a fleeting memory floated in her mind; it was mostly a blur, but she could hear the sound of a piano playing in the background, and that made her feel safe and loved.

It was over in the glimpse of an eye, and the more she tried to get that feeling back, the more indistinct it became; in the end she simply gave up, and chose to focus on things at hand instead.

She couldn't remember ever spending her vacations by the sea and yet, there was something incredibly familiar about the sound of waves crashing against the shore. Once again she felt safe and at home, and allowed the rhythmic sound to lull her into sleep.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Lisbon murmured, shaking her gently. "You'll get a sunburn."

Once again she had a feeling there was a vague memory lingering at the edge of her consciousness; it must have something to do with a dream she'd just had, though she couldn't quite remember it. Fighting back a shiver she got to her feet and ran towards the sea; the water was deliciously cool, and that was exactly what she needed in order to wash away her fears.

It was only when she was drying her hair that Lisbon finally broached the subject that had clearly been on her mind the whole time.

"I'd like you to come see a place. If anything bothers you, you only have to say so and we'll come back here. Is that okay with you?"

Charlene furrowed her brow, then nodded her head in agreement. She couldn't pinpoint what Lisbon was worried about, nor she could guess what this was all about; however, she'd come to trust the woman, and that was the only thing that mattered to her.

After putting on her clothes she followed Lisbon along the beach, until they reached a seemingly abandoned house. A cold shiver ran down her spine once more, but she knew she wasn't really afraid of the place itself.

For all that she'd never been there in her entire life, it was strange indeed that she suddenly felt like she was coming home at last. That was why she didn't hesitate to follow Lisbon up the small flight of steps and through the main door; her mind barely registered the fact that the woman actually had the keys to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Lisbon watched with bated breath while Charlene took a few tentative steps into the hall, her brow furrowed as if she was deep in thought. The girl seemed to be wondering what they were doing there, until she instinctively brushed her fingers over the small tricycle that was standing in her way, then froze in her tracks.

For an endless moment she stood there, and Lisbon didn't even dare to move a finger. Then Charlene broke into a sob and bolted for the stairs, she could barely stop her before she burst into the main bedroom where Red John's trademark signature still loomed on the wall.

"Mom, dad, where are you?" the girl sobbed desperately, and Lisbon gathered her to her chest.

"It's okay, sweetie. Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

Wrapping a supporting arm around her waist she led the teenager out of the house and back into the light of the day. Charlene still clung onto her, and she could see a thousand questions swirling about her mind; it seemed she'd eventually succeeded in foiling Red John's carefully crafted scheme and yet, she was now struggling with guilt over breaking such a huge bombshell upon a young girl that was already in a vulnerable state.

"What happened to my parents?" the girl asked again in a small broken voice.

They were facing the ocean now, and that seemed to help calming down the teenager. Lisbon tucked a strand of her golden curls behind her ear, then looked her straight in the eyes.

"Your mom is dead; I'm truly sorry about that. Your dad, on the other hand, he's not."

The sharp intake of breath told her that Charlene had finally figured out the truth.

"I want to get back home now," that was all that she said, and Lisbon was only too willing to oblige her.

 

* * *

 

Upon seeing Charlene's therapist, Lisbon agreed that the girl needed some space before she could face the whole account of the tragedy in her past; in the meanwhile she decided to bring her along as she paid a visit to an old acquaintance of hers, that was no one else than her former boss at the CBI.

Charlene didn't actually mind playing the big sister to Hightower's kids for a little while; in the meantime, the two adults broached the subject of the latest developments in the Red John case.

"I'm positive it was him; he won't get the chance to threaten you and your family anymore."

Madeleine offered a warm smile to the woman that was once her subordinate; it had to be a huge relief for her to hear that Red John wasn't coming after her, that she was safe and would soon be free to get back to some semblance of normal life again.

"How's Bertram dealing with this whole situation?"

"You know him," Lisbon shook her head. "It's always down to the bureau reputation, and his own precious career."

"Don't be too hard on him, he's trying to do his best even after his own fashion."

"Yeah, right," she scoffed, then turned her eyes on the kids that were playing across the room.

"You sure she's really Jane's daughter?" Hightower lowered her voice, and Lisbon couldn't help but remember how her boss had always seemed to care about Jane more than she was willing to admit.

He'd also saved her when Red John had tried to frame her for murder; and that was something anyone would be grateful for, even more so when it came to a single mother who was fighting tooth and nail for her children.

"I think I am. She looks remarkably like him anyway."

The truth was that Lisbon simply couldn't wait for the moment when Jane would be finally reunited with his beloved daughter. Both of them deserved it, after everything the serial killer had put them through.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't easy for Charlene – Charlotte, that was her real name – to reconcile herself with the idea that all her life had been nothing but a lie. However, she knew she was lucky to have someone like Lisbon at her side, and her therapist was more than happy to help when needed.

In the end Lisbon told her everything; how her adoptive father was a murderer and yet, he'd truly came to love her after his own fashion. She supposed she should be grateful that he'd spared her, though she couldn't forget the fact he'd killed her mother; little by little every shard of her memory started falling back into place, she could remember playing piano with her mom while her dad listened and that was one of her fondest memories.

Her dad, the one who'd bought her the tricycle that was still standing in the middle of the hall at their Malibu home. The one who was currently behind bars for shooting her presumed father, though Lisbon would always reassure her that we wasn't going to be there for much longer.

She had to see him again, apologize for the bitter words she'd thrown at him on their previous encounter; only now she understood that he was just trying to protect her, like he'd always done when she was a little child.

"How did you know that my adoptive father wasn't what he seemed?" she asked at length. To her it seemed nothing short of a miracle that Lisbon had suddenly appeared into her life like the good witch of a fairy tale, setting things right in ways she couldn't have even imagined.

"He left a letter for Jane, to be delivered after his death. I actually need to convince your father to produce that letter at the trial, as a proof that Timothy Carter was truly Red John; though I'm well aware it must be hard for you to be forced to go through this again."

Charlene shook her head. "I want my dad back. Let me talk to him, I'm sure I can make him see sense. He promised he would always look after me, and I intend to hold him to that promise."

Lisbon's approving smile told her that the woman was totally on board with her plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Each of the members of the Serious Crimes Unit kept periodically visiting him in jail; it was sweet of them, but Jane wasn't really looking forward to seeing them anymore. They only reminded him of how his life had gone spectacularly wrong of late; sweet little Grace was still bearing the scars from it, and he couldn't help blaming himself for ruining the life of another innocent person.

It was a small mercy that Lisbon hadn't showed up of late; he sorely missed her, but he knew she was going to try and persuade him to tell the truth to his daughter, and that was the only thing he didn't want to do. Charlotte had suffered too much because of him, he'd almost got her killed and now, she'd better get on with her life far away from his bad influence.

However, his resolve crumbled to dust when he was faced once again with his child; Lisbon had disregarded his request, like she always seemed to do these days. He gathered all his strength then made to turn away and leave, only to be stopped by a voice that was once very familiar to him.

"Dad, wait. We have to talk."

This time he couldn't help but meet her eyes; she was even more beautiful than he'd been picturing her in his mind for all those years.

"Your friend Teresa helped me get my memories back. And now you have to let her get you out of here."

"I caused the death of your mother, and nearly yours as well. I'm not a good person; you'd better let go of me."

"The fact that you angered an evil man doesn't make you responsible for his crimes. And while Teresa is as good a foster parent as one could ever ask, I'd rather have my real dad back."

The next thing he was aware of was the way Charlotte's arms were clinging around his neck; tears started to form in his eyes, until he finally gave way and cried over her shoulder.

"We have Timothy's letter. I don't care what other people say, I just want you out of here."

"Okay," he murmured into her ear, while gently nuzzling her hair.

Neither of them actually noticed the fact that Lisbon was crying as well.

 

* * *

 

Lisbon had barely managed to stop the guard from interrupting the moment between Jane and his daughter, and now was trying to wipe her tears without anyone noticing. She'd stuck to her friend through thick and thin and now, she was truly happy she'd unexpectedly succeeded in reuniting him with his precious child.

Later on Bertram called her, congratulating her for the recent developments on the Timothy Carter case; everything was wrapping up so nicely, people now held Jane as some sort of hero and that would probably be the jury's opinion as well.

She was still worried over Van Pelt's sanity, but Rigsby was standing by her and she couldn't doubt he would help her through the trauma of shooting her own fiancé. The only thing she didn't want to know was how things would eventually evolve between her two agents, she had a shrinking suspicion that she was going to face the same old issue about the CBI fraternization policy in the near future.

However, nothing of this actually mattered; the day of the trial was slowly getting closer, and that was what they were all waiting for. The day that would hopefully see the end of the Red John nightmare, so that each of them could get the chance to start a brand new life.

 

* * *

 

It was a good thing that Cho always pretended not to notice everything that was going on around him, or things would have probably got awkward by now. Rigsby and Van Pelt kept dancing around each other and yet, the redhead wasn't anywhere ready to pick up the threads of their relationship; perhaps she never would.

While Van Pelt was still struggling with the fallout of O'Laughlin's death, it seemed that Lisbon at least was recovering nicely. Her shoulder was healing fast, and she was now hopeful that even Jane would get out of it unscathed; Cho shared her views about the subject, it seemed only too right that he could be finally reunited with his child.

As for him, he decided he could drop by the court and have a chat with Osvaldo Ardiles. The assistant district attorney confirmed that as likely as not they would probably get a not guilty verdict due to self-defense; even though the man had never really liked Jane, he wasn't too keen on adding fuel to the fire, therefore damaging the bureau's reputation.

Then there was also the fact that the vast majority of people were utterly relieved over Red John's demise, and actually regarded the CBI consultant as a savior. That would probably apply to the jury members as well.

 

* * *

 

Later that night a blind woman that answered to the name of Rosalind Harker showed up at the morgue, claiming she was a friend of the deceased Timothy Carter. The morgue attendant hesitated just for a moment, then promptly let her in.

As her fingers glided gently over the deceased's features, a stifled sob escaped from her lips. That was the man she'd known as Roy Tagliaferro, the one that Mr. Jane believed to be a notorious serial killer.

It looked like he was right after all, and she couldn't help but wonder whether she'd only been a mere distraction for a monster, or if he'd actually cared for her after his own fashion. The hard cold truth was that nothing of this really mattered anymore, and she slowly made her way out of the room.

She almost wished she could hate Mr. Jane for what he'd done and yet, she found herself unable to. What had happened to his family was truly terrible, and if the man she loved had done it, then he would have ended up dead either way. Death penalty wasn't dissimilar from murder, the only difference was that one of them was legal while the other was not.

And that didn't make that much difference to everyone involved.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane had been growing more and more nervous as the date of the trial drew closer; he'd always thought he wouldn't care whether he ended up spending the rest of his life in jail or even worse, but now he had a very important reason for wanting to walk out of the court as a free man.

His daughter needed him, no matter how hard he tried to deny it; he was actually grateful to Lisbon for taking matters into her own hands so that such a tricky decision didn't have to fall on his own shoulders. He wondered what Red John would think of it, but then the madman was dead and they didn't need to care about him anymore.

Admitted the jury found him not guilty, that was.

When he finally stood up inside that courtroom he did his best to look outwardly calm and yet, he could barely work his way out of the turmoil of his own feelings. He still did his best to charm the jury, told them exactly how he felt as he pulled the trigger; the only thing he faked was the fear of death that supposedly took hold of him as Carter wielded his gun at him.

Physical courage had never been his strong suit, but at that moment in time the only thing he'd cared about was his personal revenge; however, he couldn't share the detail with the jury, for they surely wouldn't approve of his reasons.

It was a small relief to see the familiar faces of his friends gathered at the other end of the room. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were smiling at him, and he even spotted Madeleine Hightower in a corner. There was also Gale Bertram, of course, and while Jane had never counted him as a friend he still didn't mind another familiar face in the crowd.

He counted each of his heartbeats as he watched the jury enter back the room, his mind focused entirely on his daughter that was waiting for him outside with Lisbon; they'd both agreed that a courtroom wasn't a good place for a teenager, especially when there was her father's fate at stake.

When the president of the jury opened her mouth to speak, the only words that truly reached his dazed brain were 'not guilty on all counts'. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, and a tear of relief sprang from the corner of his eye.

 

* * *

 

The CBI director was the first to step out of the court; he was truly pleased with how everything had wrapped up, now that this sorry mess was firmly behind their back the public opinion could finally forget about it.

"Good job, Lisbon," he threw at the senior agent as he walked past her. Now things could get back to how they'd always been, Jane would still help them close cases while his direct superior would do her best to rein him in.

And they'd also managed to bring down California's deadliest serial killer; it didn't matter that Jane had done it in an utterly unorthodox way, all that mattered was that he was a member of his bureau so that people would perceive it as one of their victories.

For the first time in years he gazed up to the sky, then began to whistle as he strolled away.

 

* * *

 

The fact that Bertram had congratulated her could only mean that the jury had gone for the not guilty verdict, and Lisbon finally allowed relief to wash over her. Then the rest of her team joined her, along with Hightower who had now been cleared and would soon resume her previous position at the CBI.

Something definitely close to a smile was tugging at Cho's lips, and that spoke volumes about how her team members cared about each other. It didn't matter how many stunts Jane had played on them in the past, they still considered him as family and nothing could ever change that.

They were really an odd kind of family, but it worked somehow; even Rigsby and Van Pelt seemed to have settled into some sort of friendship of late, and that was probably what the younger agent needed at this moment in time.

All of them congratulated Charlotte, they'd already grown fond of her and they probably expected to be a part of her life even now that everything was over. Lisbon had no idea whether Jane would choose to stay at the CBI or not, but their bond of friendship would always remain regardless of the fact they kept working together or not.

The crowd had already dissipated when Jane finally appeared. He looked exactly the same as always, and that was perhaps the most surprising thing of all; he'd been chasing a monster for so long, she still marveled that it hadn't changed him in some ways.

Charlotte immediately ran towards him and into his arms; the burden of her past hadn't magically disappeared and yet, everything was going to be alright now that she was reunited with her father at last. It took Jane a few moments to disentangle himself from her embrace, so that he could thank the friends that had always stuck to him and had managed to set him free in the end.

He embraced Van Pelt first, then patted Rigsby on the back; Cho gave him a handshake that was more eloquent than any words, while Hightower decided to go for a quick peck on his cheek.

In the end he was finally standing in front of her, and Lisbon stared him in the eyes for a silent moment. Their friendship was utterly precious to her, and she knew the same applied to Jane as well; sometimes words were just unnecessary, so she simply smiled at him and was rewarded with one of his dazzling grins.

"Thank you," he said at last, and leaned forward to place a friendly kiss on her cheek.

Lisbon let out a soft sigh as she watched him walk away arm in arm with his daughter, ready to start a new life together. The good didn't always win, but the times it did were those that really mattered to her; if she could do as much as make the difference, that was precisely what made her job worth it.

Even more so when it came to a friend, and a member of her team.

 


End file.
